I Just Want to Fly
by Ashleyder1
Summary: Mal and the crew get more than they bargained for when they take on a new cargo and passenger. WARNING: Non-sexual spanking of a teen. If you don't like or approve PLEASE DON'T READ.


**Summary: Mal and the crew get more than they bargained for when they take on a new cargo and passenger. **

**Author's Note: My thanks to Jen for spurring the idea for this story with her own fabulous writing and encouraging me to proceed with it. This story follows another author's ff stories, but should be able to stand its own. It takes place several months after the events on Miranda. Mal and Inara are a couple in this story. **

**Warning: This story will contain the non-sexual spanking of a teen if you do not like or approve of this PLEASE do NOT read this story. Some harsh language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Firefly/Serenity characters nor do I make any money from writing, this is strictly for fun. I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used online sources to the best of my ability to represent them. **

I Just Want to Fly

Mal slammed his fist down heavily causing the desk before him to shudder. They needed a job. Though they had made several major repairs since Miranda, Kaylee was continually reminding him that Serenity could only give so much without further attention. The captain had high hopes for a job when he'd come to Nodha Toisach, which had been encouraged by the cryptic comments of his little albatross the night before they had landed. Unfortunately, two days since he still had no work, and a powerful need to feed his crew as well as see to the needs of his ship. Not to mention that a pilot for his boat would be right shiny.

Firm but delicate fingers descended on Mal's shoulders and began to massage the tension from taut muscles. "Worrying over the situation won't help, Mal. We've faced more difficult times than these."

A heavy sigh escaped the captain's lips as he enjoyed the play of Inara's fingers across his shoulders, torn between a sharp retort and pulling her into his arms for a few moments of blissful escape. Zoe's voice intruded, negating the need for him to make the decision, "Cap'n, got a wave for you."

"Who from?" Mal queried.

"Don't rightly know, sir, but she did mention a job."

"Well, patch her through."

Inara took a step back with a small smile, thinking it better to leave Mal to his dealings without her presence being known.

When the vid came up an attractive young woman with vivid green eyes and honey blonde curls falling to her shoulders came into view. "Captain Reynolds?" she queried.

"The one and only," he answered sitting back with an ease that gave no indication how much he needed this job.

"My name is Seaorsa Daonnan. I understand that you are in the transport business and I find myself in need of passage to Fardach."

"Just you?" Mal asked, willing her answer to be in his favor.

"No," a wry smile came to the young lady's lips. "I have a small but delicate cargo and have been led to believe that you are not only able, but discreet and not prone to asking too many superfluous questions."

"Well, now, though I'm plenty flattered by your pretty words a businessman like myself can't be too careful."

"Let me put your mind at ease. The cargo consists of embryos and plant starts for some relatively rare and expensive species of flora and fauna that a young world like Fardach could use to expand their trade possibilities exponentially. These items are not stolen per se but I have no intention of answering questions about their origin. Does that give you enough information?"

"Minus one kinda important detail."

"Ah, yes, reimbursement," Seaorsa's lips pulled up in a semi grin. "I may not be able to provide the most tempting offer, but I can more than cover your expenses and," here she paused, her green eyes pinning the captain with a look one would almost term as knowing, "Will provide half up front."

_Several Hours Later_

Standing just inside the cargo bay of Serenity, Captain Reynolds watched the activity of the relatively busy spaceport waiting for his new passenger and cargo. Though one of the border worlds, Nodha Toisach had managed to do quite well and was not too far behind Persephone in its trade opportunities. Now this was hardly the best paying job, but it was a job and would provide fuel, grub for sometime, and at least one needed engine piece which had brought a smile to Kaylee's smudged face. Not to mention that once he'd made known that he was headed to Fardach, Mal had been able to arrange for some small shipments that wouldn't have covered fuel had he not already been headed that way, but served to fatten the pot some. A handy bit of business, now if this could just go off without a hitch.

"She ain't showed yet?" Jayne asked as he approached, anxious to get a look at the new female passenger.

"Not expected just yet," Mal replied gruffly.

"Sooo, what's she like?" Kaylee wanted to know as she came up to take a seat on a crate opposite the captain, River trailing behind watching her own footsteps so intently one would think she walked a high wire.

With a heavy sigh Mal shifted his attention from the busy dock area to his inquisitive mechanic. "Can't say as we had much time to get acquainted, just made the deal, but she don't want a lot a questions, dong ma?"

"Alright, alright," Kaylee said in exasperation, "Sheesh just a mite curious is all."

"Well, keep your curiosity to yourself. This here-" Mal's lecture was cut short as a skimmer came to a stop next to Serenity. He stood and headed down the ramp noting with some frustration that the entire crew had managed to congregate in the cargo bay – bunch of busybodies!

Mal recognized the young blonde in the passenger's seat as the one he'd spoken with earlier and watched as she gracefully disembarked directing the pilot to back up to the ramp. She was younger than he had expected and a low whistle behind him had Mal wishing that their new client was a tad less pleasing to the eye. Not that such a detail would have made overly much difference to Jayne. When it came to women he wasn't particular.

Seaorsa Daonnan moved forward offering her hand to the captain. "Captain Reynolds," she said with a smile.

"Ms. Daonnan," he replied inclining his head and shaking her hand. Her handshake was solid and the captain's eyes darted quickly to the sidearm she wore strapped to her leg. It seemed somewhat at odds with her nicely tailored brown slacks which were tucked smartly into expensive leather boots, reminiscent of a militaristic design but for the stylish three inch heal.

"This is the rim, Captain, one must take precautions. Once safely on board I won't feel it necessary to arm myself. I'll willingly surrender it for the duration of the journey if that will put your mind at ease."

"Not necessary, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it in your bunk."

"Of course."

A loud throat clearing brought Mal's attention to the tall merc standing anxiously beside him, awaiting an introduction. "This is one of my crew, Jayne Cobb. Jayne this is Ms. Seaorsa Daonnan."

"Pleased to meet you miss," Jayne offered using his very best manners in hopes of charming their newest passenger.

Inclining her head with a reserved smile the young woman answered back politely, "The pleasure is mine Mr. Cobb. Perhaps you would be willing to help Rolph there unload the cargo?"

Mal wondered if Jayne ever moved that quickly when he told him to see to the cargo. Somehow the captain seriously doubted it. The two proceeded up the ramp as the burly merc and the skimmer pilot started unloading. Upon entering the cargo bay both were taken completely off guard as an exuberant River launched herself at the newcomer.

"Jenny died!" the dark haired girl exclaimed enthusiastically as she threw her arms around Seaorsa in a hug.

"_Ai-yah. Tyen-ah_!" the captain swore not missing the look of abject horror on Ms. Daonnan's face before she quickly adjusted and patted River's back as if she were trying to take the welcome in stride. "Doctor!"

Simon moved forward quickly taking his sister's hand to pull her away from their guest. "River?" he said uncertainly, but though she released the young woman from her embrace she clung to Seaorsa's hand.

"Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle," she said her dark eyes boring intently into Seaorsa's green ones.

To everyone's surprise the stranger answered back with an almost sad look in her eyes, "The cow jumped over the moon."

"The little dog laughed to see such sport," River continued with a giggle.

"And the dish ran away with the spoon," the blonde finished with a smile her eyes still locked with River's.

An uncomfortable silence followed and the visitor shook herself with a sheepish look around at the gathered Serenity crewmembers. "It's an ancient child's rhyme," she explained softly, giving River's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it.

"Ms. Doannan, please let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Simon Tam and this is my sister, River. I apologize for her, well, her unusual greeting, she, ah –"

"She's delightful. Who could ask for a more exuberant welcome, if rather unique," Seaorsa offered. "It's a pleasure to meet you doctor, and River of course."

River rolled her eyes expressively, "As if," she uttered with a note of sarcasm before turning to walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of my crew," Mal offered, clearing his throat. "This here is Kaylee. She keeps Serenity runnin'." He explained, Kaylee's smudged face and general disheveled look completely at odds with the newcomer's more elegant air. Seaorsa had no qualms shaking Kaylee's hand, however, despite the traces of grease hastily wiped on an old rag hanging from the mechanic's belt.

"This here's Zoe, my second in command, "Mal continued and the tall black woman gave the younger blonde a nod, silently sizing her up. "And this is Inara, "he finished not even trying to describe the beautiful former companion's current position aboard Serenity as neither of them had yet to figure that out. With introductions out of the way Mal was anxious to get the cargo stowed and be on their merry.

Having paid the skimmer pilot, Seaorsa watched as Jayne carried the last small crate in. "You needn't stow that with the others," she told the merc with a grin.

"Ah, where you wantin' it then?"

"Well, now that depends. I'm hoping that the captain is up to a bit of dealing."

Mal cocked an eyebrow, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to rise. Please let this be an easy job. No nonsense. No craziness. "Watcha' have in mind?"

"Well, in this cooler," here Seaorsa flipped open the metallic lid, "I have fresh produce enough for three maybe four meals."

"Strawberries?" Kaylee squeaked in excitement.

With a smile the blonde dipped one finely manicured hand to pull out a container full of Kaylee's favorite fruit. "I've also got prime beefsteak that was mooing just yesterday as well as fresh fish caught this very morning."

"And what is it you want for all these fine groceries?" Mal demanded figuring she was going to try to gouge him on the second half of the payment.

"An opportunity to fly Serenity. One opportunity for every meal I prepare and I am a fantastic cook."

The captain was dumbstruck. She wanted to fly Serenity? What in the sphincter hell was that about?

"It's more than a fair trade, Captain. I enjoy flying and seldom get the opportunity. You'd be right there to take over if you didn't think that I could handle it."

"I don't go around just letting passengers fly my ship, Ms. Doannan."

"I'm sure you don't, Captain, but I'm sincerely hoping you will make an exception."

_Two Weeks Later_

Captain Malcolm Reynolds sat in the bridge watching Seaorsa pilot Serenity as if she'd been born to it. As promised she had delivered the best meals served on Serenity since Shepherd Book had been with them. Though her fresh delicacies had been short lived she had also brought spices and knew a few tricks to make even their mundane fair more palatable. She kept cooking and Mal kept letting her fly. They arrived tomorrow and he knew it was time he got a few answers.

"So why exactly was it that you had to accompany the cargo to Fardach?"

The blonde turned in her chair and gently picked up one of the small dinosaurs left as a remembrance to Wash. She ran her finger along the ridged beast as if it were a pet. "Shall we skip the dance, Captain?"

Mal cocked an eyebrow at that, unused to such candidness. "Reckon' that'd save time."

"You need a pilot and I want the job. But I'm young and inexperienced, not to mention a completely unknown entity. I put this job together in hopes of proving myself to you."

"How old are you exactly?" he queried.

"Twenty."

"And what's your story?"

"My story and my past are my own, Captain."

"How can I trust you? Knowin' as little as I do?"

"Ask River."

The Captain gave a nod. "Suppose we kin give it a try, but ya best know I ain't someone ya wanna cross."

"I just want to fly Captain. I just want to fly."

_One month later_

Mal rubbed his hands over his eyes. He had known the risk in trusting the twins, but the gig had seemed straightforward and they needed work. Of course the _wang ba dan_ had not mentioned the quarantine. How in the sphincter hell were they supposed to pick up the cargo when they couldn't get off the docks?

"Captain?" the voice of his young pilot broke through his contemplations.

Cocking an irritated eyebrow at the young woman he met her green eyes without comment.

"I think I have a straightforward solution," she stated quietly. "I'm immunized and I'm pretty sure this virus can only be carried while active in a host so I wouldn't have to worry about bringing back anything potentially hazardous to the crew. Locals can take a sample to verify that and they'll let me on world to move about."

"You'd have ta go in alone."

"I've been on my own in these type of dealings before, Captain."

Mal's brow furrowed. There didn't seem to be a great many options and he really hated to scrub the job. He eyed the young blond before him. She'd been a good addition to his crew and things had gone real well this past month. Maybe, just maybe they'd had their fill of bad luck for a time.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Seaorsa let out a sigh as she directed the mule toward the remote establishment, trying to focus on the job at hand and wondering for the hundredth time if she should have kept her mouth shut. There would have been other jobs. Her mind wandered to the hurried conversation she'd had with the Doc before leaving.

"_Seaorsa."_

"_Yes, doctor?"_

"_About this job..."_

_One look in his eyes and the blond pilot knew that Simon was aware of her secret or at least a part of it. _

_"It's fine, Doc. I've been at this for awhile. I can take care of myself."_

"_Seaorsa, about your vaccination-"_

_She'd held up her hand to forestall his words. "Simon, whatever you've got to say I think can wait until I get back."_

"_I don't think it can."_

"_Everyone gets it wrong sometimes, Doc. Maybe you better check your facts before setting your course," she said knowingly. "We need this job to keep Serenity flying. You need Serenity flying to keep you and River safe."_

_Seaorsa had stalked away leaving the good doctor to consider her words._

With a shake of her head she wondered if she could convince Simon to keep quiet once she returned. He of all people should understand. Besides he seemed pleased about her friendship with River, who was getting just a bit better every week. One thing Seaorsa knew for sure, this job needed to go well.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she brought the old machine to a halt. Powering down she listened to the engine with a grimace. Kaylee wasn't going to like that sound – not one bit. As if there weren't enough things aboard Serenity that needed fixing. They definitely needed this paycheck.

River's cryptic farewell had done nothing to calm Seaorsa's nerves. Somehow she got the impression that what the young reader saw for today was not so good.

"_Don't worry it only hurts for awhile. Once it's done everything will be better."_

_Seaorsa didn't think her friend would speak so casually about her death, but one never knew with River._

"_Ah, River?"_

"_Fear is your friend don't try to send it away. The dog-minder always leaves the door unlocked for his lover."_

_The young pilot gave a nod. Apparently this was not going to be one of River's better days and she hadn't the time to stay and puzzle it out._

"_Bye, River."_

Squaring her shoulders, Seaorsa climbed down from the mule, taking a moment to collect herself. The bar was nearly empty. Not much socializing or congregating except at hospitals right now. At least they had a viable means of treatment.

She took a seat, smiling brightly at the man behind the bar. "I'm looking for a man by the name of Doyle Jinksen."

"Watcha want with him?" the red-haired man demanded suspiciously.

"We have business."

The man shrugged. "Don't guess he'll be much up for it. Took sick. He's gettin' better, but reckin' he'll be in bed for a time yet."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

The bartender gave her a long appraising look while he wiped out a glass and then nodded, "Little brother's in the back," he offered, using his thumb to point her in the right direction.

"Thank you."

As she entered the stuffy sleeping room, Seaorsa had to swallow the bile in her throat. This place was a sty. A groan from the corner caught her attention and she saw a sweat covered young man with auburn hair thrash around on a lumpy looking gray mattress. Her contact. This was just great!

"Mr. Jinksen?" she asked tentatively stepping further into the room.

He opened his eyes to peer at her bleary-eyed. "Who're you?"

"A business associate. I believe you were arranging transport for a delicate shipment. One with the governor's approval," she answered softly. The man had apparently been an assistant to the governor and not above using his position to further himself financially. She supposed once he ended up sick the local government had been quick to return him to his family.

He closed his eyes, and his head fell back on his pillow. "Didn't get the chit. Still in the governor's office. Requisition went through but the warehouse won't release without the chit, especially with the quarantine," his voice was dry and raspy.

She moved forward and poured some water from a chipped pitcher into what appeared to be a reasonably clean cup. Sitting gingerly on the bed she offered him the drink. He accepted.

"What would be the best method of going about retrieving the chit from his office?"

Doyle shook his head. "Governor died last night. His place is locked down. Heavily guarded with men and dogs."

"But if a person were able to get in?"

"In the big silver cabinet in his office. Spare key stuck behind the picture of the dogs on the desk."

"Thank you."

"You won't get in."

Seaorsa just smiled. Now the question was whether to inform the captain of the change in plans or not. She sighed heavily.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

"No. No gorram way. Get your little _pigu_ back to the ship NOW."

"Captain, I can do this. I'm already on my way in fact. Think about the cash money we would be missing out on if I don't see this through."

Mal ran his hand over his face. And here he actually thought he had _one_ crew member that wasn't going to argue with his every decision. "Seaorsa, come back now. THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"What was that Captain?" Static prevailed for a moment. "You're breaking up." More static. "Can't hear you."

"SEOARSA so help me-" the connection was lost and Mal slammed his fist against the wall. "Hun dan! Wo zai qian shi yi ding re dao shen me ren le bao!"

"Trouble Captain?" Zoe asked.

"Our new pilot is going to break into the governor's office to steal the chit for our cargo."

"Can she do that without gettin' caught?"

"I hope so, Zoe. I sincerely hope so."

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

Seaorsa managed to acquire some more fitting attire for stealth and concealment before making her way to the town center where the governor's combined residence and office was located. Getting through the outer perimeter was surprisingly easy, but finding a way inside was a bit more difficult. She circled the grounds, careful to avoid patrols.

The raucous barking of dozens of dogs gave her pause and she stopped to study the kennels. Extravagant accommodations for simple guard canines. The governor must have had a thing for dogs.

Seaorsa smiled, "Thank you, River." Slipping through the kennels she found the entrance to the trainer's quarters and quietly let herself in the unlocked door. From there she was able to make her way into the main building. It took her some time to locate the governor's office, and what she found there was not encouraging.

There were six guards in the hallway. Two at each end, and two at the door to the office. Undoubtedly any altercation would just bring more running. She needed to take them out without allowing them to call for help and she wasn't keen on actually killing anyone.

Kicking her boots off, she began to rearrange her clothing. Ripping a strip from the bottom of her tunic, she tied her hair up into first one, then a second ponytail. Looking down at her feet critically, she pulled off her socks and wiggled her toes.

A bit of mud from the bottom of her boot would work to put a few smudges on her face. Okay, now some tears. This had to work. She couldn't blow this. Taking a deep breath she tried to push her fears away and focus. Then River's words came to mind. Fear was her friend. She needed the adrenaline rush.

Seaorsa stopped to consider the most frightening thing she could. Getting caught and sent back to the Alliance. She would never see her friends again. She would never fly again. Life would become a nightmare!

The sobs were real as she ran into the hallway. "My momma, she's hurt!" she cried modulating her voice to sound like a child's, and slouching. "Please come!" As long as she didn't hold still they might not notice that she wasn't a little kid.

The guards moved toward her and she retreated into another hallway and then a dark room. As the first guard entered she kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling back into his comrade unconscious. The second man she caught in the groin, then broke his nose when he doubled over. With ease she dispatched all four guards that had followed sustaining only a few bruises for her efforts. Securing them in a closet she went to take care of the remaining two.

Chest heaving she entered the governor's office, trying to calm her breathing as she cradled her head. That _ben tian sheng de yi dui rou_ had managed to crack her skull up against the wall with a bit of force before she'd knocked him out cold. Okay, now was the time to focus. She might not have much time.

Luckily the key was just where Doyle had said it would be, as was the chit. In fact she grabbed a couple of extra. Why not add to the cargo? They would be long gone before anyone noticed, if anyone ever did notice. Maybe that would put Mal in a forgiving mood.

Seaorsa almost couldn't believe it when she brought the mule to rest safely aboard Serenity. Behind her she could hear the cargo donks arriving from the warehouse. She sat back for a moment and let herself completely relax into the seat, closing her eyes. When she opened them, it was to one obviously irate captain.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Get yourself to med bay."

"I'm okay, sir."

"Did you somehow fancy that a request?"

With a sigh Seaorsa moved to do as the captain said, River following close on her heals.

"Daddy's mad."

"Yah think?" Seorsa replied sarcastically not even bothering to stop and wonder at River's odd choice of words. "One might have thought there would be some appreciation for getting the cargo." This made her realize she should be thanking River, but raising her hand to her head, Seaorsa fought a bout of nausea.

"Thought you said everything would be better when this was over."

"It hasn't even started yet,"

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

"Simon, you aren't going to tell him are you?"

"Seaorsa, one of us has to," Simon answered with a shake of his head. There was no way he was keeping secrets from Mal. He should have said something when his suspicion was first aroused. The captain wasn't going to be happy with either of them.

"Why? It makes no difference really!" she pleaded, but Simon just shook his head. "Please, Simon, please don't tell him."

"Don't tell who what?" came a stern question from the doorway. Both occupants of the room looked guiltily at the captain.

"Okay, so the 'who' is me. Let's hear it."

Seaorsa's green eyes looked imploringly at Simon. "Doctor?" Mal queried his voice conveying his impatience.

"When Seaorsa told us she had been immunized for Jarshiing Flu, I realized that she couldn't be as old as she had been claiming. The immunization wasn't developed that long ago and was found to only be successful if given the first year of life. I thought," here Simon cast a furtive glance at the young pilot, deciding to keep the story short, "That perhaps I might be mistaken so I double checked. I wasn't wrong."

Mal turned an angry gaze on his pilot who was studying her shoes with great intent. "And exactly how old are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Seaorsa asked defensively finally raising her eyes to meet the captain's. "I'm a good pilot."

Mal looked to Simon.

"Fifteen or sixteen at the most," Simon stated quietly.

"You lied to me," Mal's tone was dangerously calm.

"A slight obfuscation. What woman doesn't exaggerate about her age?"

Mal slowly cleared the distance between them and didn't stop until his face was inches from his young pilot's. "I've allowed you yer privacy and little secrets, but I want to hear yer story all of it with no _exaggerations or obfuscations_ and I want to hear it NOW!"

Seaorsa winced. Biting her lip she gave a slight nod and with a sigh she started, her voice wooden. "I was two when it was noted that I had, shall we say above average intellect. A nice sum of money was all it took to convince my mother that the government would be better suited to raising and educating her daughter. I grew up as an alliance lab rat. That's where I learned to fly. I had an uncanny aptitude at an alarmingly young age. Eventually, I ended up in the same _school_ as River."

"So you knew each other. That's why she greeted you that way," Simon interrupted.

Seaorsa nodded, "We were friends, as much as is possible in that kind of setting," she commented before continuing with her tale, "Though I never had River's potential, they were still anxious to see how far my innate abilities could be enhanced. After the first surgery, it was noted that my vascular system was too weak for the experimentation that they had in mind," she paused and licked her lips, "So they tried various drug therapies to see if they could gain a similar result. Meanwhile they were also trying to strengthen my vascular system so that they could proceed with their original intent. It was hell, and I decided that I would rather die, so I did. I faked my own death, and I got the hell out of there." The blond shrugged, "Chose a new name and since then, I've been on my own." Her eyes darted up to meet Mal's, "But I really missed flying, so, here I am."

Mal shook his head, unable to take in his pilot's story. "Jenny died," he said quietly as he turned away from the girl running a hand through his hair.

"Yes she did. And Seaorsa was born. The name means freedom in an ancient earth dialect."

"So you've been playin' us for fools this whole time," Mal ground out spinning on his heel.

"No! Captain NO! I just didn't see a need for anyone to know. This is who I am now."

Mal's stony glare made it clear that he did not agree with her. "She check out okay?" he asked the doc curtly.

"She has some pretty severe bruising to her ribs and a nasty bump on her head, but she should be just fine after some rest. As we suspected her immunization negates her ability to carry the disease so with the precautions that we took, we are all safe from infection."

Without even looking at the girl Mal barked, "Hit yer bunk and get some rest."

"But captain-" Seaorsa started to protest.

Mal turned around his eyes hard and unyielding, "I've had more'n enough of you arguin' with or just plain ignorin' my orders today. Believe me, you do not want to get into this with me right now. GO TO YOUR BUNK."

Seaorsa swallowed hard, but did what the captain said without further argument.

XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX000XXX

It was some hours later that Mal knocked on the door to her hatch and entered without pause. Seaorsa sat miserably on her bunk, her blond hair hanging freely around her dejected face. She'd changed from her work clothes into a more comfortable silk lounge outfit. She looked all of five sitting there and Mal wondered how he'd ever taken her for twenty. Of course she wasn't going to great lengths to fool everyone anymore. Shaking his head Mal wondered if he was going soft. There was a time not too long ago he wouldn't have even considered this course of action. With a shrug he crossed his arms over his chest, looking stern and unyielding.

"You and I got some talkin' to do." The girl raised her green eyes but didn't reply. "I don't much like being lied to and I expect my orders to be followed. I need to be able to trust my crew."

"So where are you leaving me off?"

"Did I say I was?"

"No, I just. Well, you said…"

"You have the potential to be a damn fine pilot," Seaorsa gave him an incredulous look. She WAS a damn fine pilot. "Past month you've been real helpsome on jobs, not to mention you're right nice to have in the galley. Truth be told you've been a valuable part of the crew. Might be that I'm willin' to give you another chance." The young pilot's eyes shot up and a smile spread across her face. "That ain't to say you can get away with lying and disobeying orders. You decide to stay on this ship, I'm gonna have to make gorram sure you understand that. Like I said, I have to be able to trust my crew."

Seaorsa lost the smile, but not the hope in her green eyes. "Guess I can understand that. What do you have in mind?"

"We'll get to that in a minute. I've got a few more questions first. You say you went to the same place River was at. So does that mean you can do the things she can?"

"No. I never had as much potential and like I said before, my vascular system wasn't up to their surgeries. With an adrenaline rush, I'm better in a fight than might be expected," here the girl looked away and shrugged.

"Good enough to take on the personal guard of the colony's governor by yerself?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe. The point of today was stealth, though, and I was successful I might remind you," Seaorsa couldn't help but infuse a bit of attitude in her response.

"So successful you needed Doc to fix you up when you were done."

"Only because you insisted," she snorted, "I've gotten worse playing around with River."

"Considering she can take out a whole army of Reavers by her lonesome I'm not sure that hold's much water. But none of that's really the point. I'm the Captain. What I say goes and I told you to come back. You ignored my order."

Seaorsa rolled her eyes. "I was under the impression that you were looking for a payout on this job."

"Yer in no position to be gettin' uppity with me _tao shen_ (naughty child). If I conjure riskin' my pilot ain't worth the payroll, then my pilot gorram sure best listen to me!" the Captain growled.

Red suffused the young pilot's face and crept down her neck at the Captain's rebuke. Had he really just called her a _naughty child_? Merciful Buhda! Still, he had said he'd give her another chance and Seaorsa wanted to stay aboard Serenity more than anything in the verse. Swallowing her pride, she nodded, "Yes sir."

"That's better." Well, he might as well get down to it. If he was going take a risk in trusting the girl then she was going to have to trust him as well. Mal gave the girl a hard look, "You aim to stay aboard Serenity, I'm gonna give you a lickin'."

Seaorsa winced. Of all things, why that! Oh she _knew _why and she was anything but pleased about it. "Oh, so now you're going to treat me like a child?" she demanded, coming abruptly to her feet.

"Only if you act the part. You play games with me, don't do as you're told, LIE to me then yeah, that's exactly what I plan to do. You can make yer peace with that or be on your merry at the next stop."

Seaorsa bit her lip. She loved it aboard Serenity and she would do almost anything to be able to fly. With a resigned sigh she looked over to the Captain. "Are you planning on using your belt?" she wanted to know eying the object in question warily.

"Nope. Think I can get the point across without it."

"And if you do this, then we're shiny?"

"Yep, over and done, but I ain't givin' ya this choice agin, so ponder careful. You choose this now and get caught up in misbehavin' agin, I'll thrash you first then give ya the choice to take port if you've mind to after."

"Okay," she said quietly with a nod, barely believing that she was agreeing to this.

Pushing off from the wall Mal moved to the girl's bunk and took a seat. She turned and gave him a blank look. "Where do you want me?" she asked, somewhat confused as she figured he would have her lay across the bunk.

"Right here," he informed her patting his lap he's eyes sparkling with merriment.

"Oh no. HELL NO!"

Not feeling overly interested in discussing this further, Mal quickly snaked out his arm and had her face down over his lap before she could protest any further. "Followin' orders is definitely something we're gonna have to work on." With that he landed a powerful swat on her silk clad backside. She immediately attempted to escape the painful spanks that the Captain was raining down on her rear.

"I, I changed my mind," she gasped.

"Too late, _mei mei_," he said gripping her more firmly around the waist. He laid about twenty more powerful smacks before he cautioned, "You best stop yer fussin' or you're gonna make this worse than it needs to be." Seaorsa's struggles only intensified so Mal tipped her forward and delivered seven blistering swats to her sit spot after which she stilled somewhat. "Now how about you tell me what you did that landed you in this position."

"You PUT me in this position!" she huffed in anger, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Nonplussed Mal just continued with both the spanking and his questioning, "And why did I do that?"

Generally, Seaorsa was mature beyond her years and her ability to reason through situations rather than respond emotionally had kept her alive. Part of her knew she was being stubborn and ridiculous. She had suffered far worse at the hands of the Alliance. Endure and cooperate to reach the desired end, and in this case the end truly was what she desired more than anything.

The problem was that never in her life had she had this personal of an encounter. Laying over Mal's lap, receiving what was a child's punishment, made her feel emotionally vulnerable and Seaorsa did not like that feeling. Fear of the unfamiliar feelings compounded with the growing burn in her backside finally caused Seaorsa to snap, "Because you're _liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi! Gou cao de gao yang zhong!"_

Mal paused his barrage of swats in shock at Seaorsa's cursing. He wouldn't have thought she even knew language like that. Generally her speech resembled their good doctor's.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly observed, "You know, I don't think I'm getting my point across. Lessin' you want to lose some clothes here, I suggest you start behavin' and answer my question."

It didn't take many more swats for Seaorsa to lose her stubbornness. "I lied to you," she sniffed. "And, and disobeyed your order to return to the ship," she continued. "But I knew I could do it. I wasn't endangering anyone else. I brought back the cargo and a little extra!" the girl nearly wailed in her defense.

Mal's hand continued to land hard smacks on the silk clad bottom over his lap. "I'm the Captain and I get to decide when a risk's worth taken. Just so happens in this case I didn't consider losin' you worth the chance. Now I gotta know yer gonna listen to me and that I can trust you!"

Not one single person had ever stated open concern for her and it was this more than anything that caused her to finally break down in full sobs. "I will! You can! I'm sorry!" the girl kicked her legs as the swats fell once again on her scorched sit spot.

Mal figured he'd made his point but gave her a few more good wallops for all the fuss she'd made. "Okay then, so long as we have an understanding," he said distributing the final six swats evenly across her now burning backside before he flipped her over and pulled her head to his shoulder. Not once in her life had Seaorsa been held like this. The captain's comforting arms felt good and she allowed herself the luxury of crying into Mal's maroon work shirt for several minutes before pulling herself upright and wiping the tears away.

"I took no pleasure in thet, but rest assured, you give me cause and I will do it agin, and should you ever take it in your head to lie to me agin, it'll go a whole lot worse."

The girl paled. "Captain," she started quietly, "I've been living in lies so long…I don't know if I can…I don't know if I know how …" Seaorsa paused unsure if she really should continue.

Mal's lips twitched in a smirk, "Well, if you fancy _sittin' _while you pilot this ship I reckon you'll learn right quick."

Seaorsa nodded accepting the reassurance for what it was. He wasn't going to boot her off if she slipped up, though the consequences would be none too pleasant. She felt a bit guilty about the insurance she'd taken in case he had decided to dump her at the nearest port. A slight blush crept into the girl's cheeks and she bit her lip. "Captain, since we're on the topic of trust, there's one more thing."

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Mal let out a long sigh. When he opened them, he noted that Seaorsa had retrieved a small bag, which she offered up to him.

"Found these in the governor's office. I didn't conjure they would be missed given his sudden demise and the confusion on the planet, not to mention the fact that the papers with them indicated they are from a mine he's been trying to keep secret."

Mal's breath caught when he emptied the contents of the bag to see several brilliant adamas xenocrysts fall into his palm. "Well, _ti wo de pi gu_," he muttered in awe. These were probably worth as much as the rest of the cargo combined and there'd be no cut for Fanty and Mingo. He cocked his eyebrow at his young pilot then he smiled broadly. "If you'd uv shown me these earlier I might have gone a bit easier on ya."

"Maybe it will buy me a reprieve in the future," Seaorsa returned his smile.

"Wouldn't count on that _nian qing de_ (young one)."

River was right. Everything was better.


End file.
